justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)
( ) (Kids Mode) |artist = |year = 2015 |difficulty = Easy (Classic/Family Battle Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Family Battle Version) |nogm = 3 |dg = / / / (Classic) / / / (Family Battle Version) |alt = Family Battle Version |mode = Dance Crew (All modes) |mc = JD2017/'JDU' Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: ) Family Battle Version 1A: Light Blue |pc = / / / (Classic) / / / to / / / (Family Battle Version) |gc = Purple/Salmon/Yellow/Pink (Classic) Light Blue/Purple/Orange/Yellow (Family Battle Version) |lc = (Classic) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYxdUmC350 Violet (Family Battle Version) |pictos = 89 (Classic) 87 (Family Battle Version) |nowc = NaeNae |audio = |perf = Classic Ralph Beaubrun (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Cormier Claude (P3) Céline Baron (P4) }}" " by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are all animals, each from a previous track in the series. P1 P1 is the lion from Copacabana. He wears blue overalls, red sneakers, and has a yellow shirt with black spots on it. P2 P2 is the zebra from Istanbul (Not Constantinople). He wears a black jacket with red sleeves with a yellow shirt under it, blue sneakers, and black jeans. P3 P3 is the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). He wears a gold necklace, a plaid jacket wrapped around his hips, and a blue bandana on one leg. P4 P4 is the frog from Love Is All, but this time, female. She wears black shorts, a red jacket, a gold necklace, white sneakers, and yellow knee pads. NaeNae Coach 1.png|P1 NaeNae Coach 2.png|P2 NaeNae Coach 3.png|P3 NaeNae Coach 4.png|P4 Family Battle Version P1 P1 is the mother. At the beginning of the song, she is pink. She wears a pink polo with a golden necklace. She wears skinny jeans and a brown belt, she has red shoes and a red hat. She has a brown ponytail. P2 P2 is the sister. She is also pink at the beginning of the song. She wears a green dress and blue jacket. She has a green turband with a green bow. She also wears a golden necklace. Yellow shoes and she has brown pigtails. P3 P3 is the brother. At the beginning of the song, he is blue. He wears a red t-shirt and he also wears a golden necklace. He has an orange cap and a purple bracelet. He wears yellow shorts and purple shoes with orange laces. P4 P4 is the father. He is also blue at the beginning of the song. He has a purple shirt and an orange jacket. He also wears a golden necklace. He wears black pants and a black belt. He has black shoes and has black, messy hair. NaeNaeALT Coach 1.png|P1 NaeNaeALT Coach 2.png|P2 NaeNaeALT Coach 3.png|P3 NaeNaeALT Coach 4.png|P4 Background Classic The background contains many colors combined with the lyrics of the song and the movements of coaches, similar to that of the background of Love Me Again ''and ''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!). Family Battle Version The background is a house, containing a couch, an ottoman, a lamp, a table, and a plant on a drawer. They immediately change colors during the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: All players tap their head four times; P1 and P4 do this with their left hand on their hip, but P1 also does it while running forward. NaeNaeGoldMove.png|All Gold Moves watchmegm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Family Battle Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Alternate routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arms in front of you slowly. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Kneel and put your left hand on your hip and your right hand on your head. *'P2:' Make a peace sign with your right hand and put your left hand on your right elbow. *'P3:' Do the same thing as P2 in a slightly different angle. *'P4:' Kneel and cross your arms. NaeNaeALTGM1&2.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 wmagm1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game NaeNaeALTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 wmagm2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists. Classic *Street Cred *Celebrating 10 Years of Just Dance *Recommended for You *Masquerade Parade *Celebrate New Year *Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Family Battle Version *All Songs S-Z Trivia *''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' is the third all-animal Dance Crew in the series, after Istanbul (Not Constantinople) and Copacabana. **The zebra from Istanbul (Not Constantinople), the lion from Copacabana, the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), and the frog from Love Is All also make an appearance in this routine. ***This makes the seventh track in the series with returning dancers. *P4 s actual costume is in a dark shade of blue so the costume does not blend in with the green screen. *P2 s jacket was first seen in Turn Up The Love (Fanmade); P3 s shirt was first seen in Rock N Roll; and P4 s knee pads and shirt were first seen on P1 and P3 of Daddy. *The preview gameplay for the Classic routine lacks the Gold Move pictogram. *Before this song was confirmed, there was a beta element: P3 s outfit was darker. *Every dancer in the routine is P2 of their original routine except for the zebra, who is coincidentally P2 of this routine. *'' '' was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed 2 weeks earlier.File:IMG 20160817 120140.jpg *"Now watch me yule" is misinterpreted as "Now watch me you", and appears as "you" in the background.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYxdUmC350 *P4 is the only coach in the Classic routine to be female. However, in Love is All the frog coach is a male. *'' '' is the first song in the series in which both its Classic and alternate routines are Dance Crews. *The Family Battle Version appears to feature the two child coaches from ''I Gotta Feeling'' (Classroom Version) but this time, the girl is taller. P2 of ''El Tiki'' (Trio Version), appears, along with a fourth, previously unseen coach. *In (Family Battle Version), whenever P3 s glove is near P4 s cap, the cap becomes purple. *This song appeared in the demo version for , replacing Sorry on the Xbox One, PS4 and Nintendo Switch.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTOmBRNjulM *When Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) was first released on along with Run the Night and September, and the re-addition of Don’t Stop Me Now, the song did not appear in the "Songs S-Z" section, nor in the "Recently added" section and in the "Quartets" playlist. **This was later fixed when the song was re-added again for the Carnival season. *The Family Battle version originally had a slightly different menu icon, where the armchair and the white rectangle were placed more rightwards, and P2 and P3's knees were visible. *P3 of the Classic routine is featured in Uno - Theme Cards as an AI player, under the name "Swaggy". *On the Family Battle Version’s US preview thumbnail, the song is mistakenly titled as "Watch Me (Whip / Nae Nae". Gallery Game Files Naenae.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' Naenaealt.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' (Family Battle Version) Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.00.48 AM.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' (Family Battle Version) (Beta) Naenae cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Naenaealt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Family Battle Version) Watchmesquarebkg.png| album background (Classic) Naenae_banner_bkg_33.png| menu banner (Classic) Naenaealt_banner_bkg_34.png| menu banner (Family Battle Version) Naenae cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) NaeNaeALT_BC.jpg| cover (Family Battle Version) NaeNaeP2Ava.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar 200595.png|Classic's golden avatar 300595.png|Classic's diamond avatar NaeNaeALTP2Ava.png|Family Battle Version (P2)'s avatar 200576.png|Family Battle Version (P2)'s golden avatar 300576.png|Family Battle Version (P2)'s diamond avatar NaeNaePictoSprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) NaeNaeALT pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Family Battle Version) Naenae photobooth.png|P1 on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots watcm me 2png.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' on the menu WatchMeWhipLoadingScreen.PNG| loading screen (Classic) WatchMeWhipCoachSelectScreen.PNG| coach selection screen (Classic) WatchMeAlt.Menu.png|Family Battle Version on the menu WatchMeWhipAlternateLoadingScreen.PNG| loading screen (Family Battle Version) WatchMeWhipAlternateCoachSelectScreen.PNG| coach selection screen (Family Battle Version) IXQxDm4GYhQ.jpg| gameplay Behind the scenes watch.png|Concept art WatchmewhipBTS.png|Behind the scenes Beta Elements LOLWATNOP`LS-0.png|Beta P3's color scheme Promotional Images Jd17-toptracks-preview-silent-naenae-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser JDNOW SCREENSHOTS NAENAE.jpg|Promotional screenshot from new.justdancenow.com NaeNaepromocoach1.png|P1 promo coach Nae Nae promocoach.png|P2 promo coach NaeNaepromocoach3.png|P3 promo coach jd2017 coaches sd nae nae 2 287736.png|Promo coaches Watchme1.jpg Watchme2.jpg Watchme3.jpg Others watch me no gui.png|No GUI Videos Official Music Video Silentó - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Official) Teasers Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' �� Just Dance 2017 Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Silentó 5 Star �� Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Just Dance 2017 Demo Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Just Dance Now Just dance 2018"Watch me (whip nae nae Just Dance 2019 Watch Me Whip Nae Nae 5 stars Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) 'Family Battle Version' Just Dance 2017 - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) Watch Me Whip Nae Nae (Family Battle Version) - Just Dance 2018 Watch Me Whip Nae Nae (Family Version) - Just Dance Now Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) fr:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) tr:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) ro:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Ralph Beaubrun Category:Julien Durand Category:Cormier Claude Category:Céline Baron Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs from Demo Versions Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019